In current standard medical practice, imaging modalities are commonly used to rapidly acquire images to provide qualitative information on the state of a tissue or disease process. In clinical practice, these modalities provide information about the extent or presence of the disease via images that are visually assessed by a trained professional. While contrast information in the images is sensitive to the physiological state of the tissue as a result of disease, image contrasts are typically arbitrarily scaled and provide no quantitative information about the disease (e.g. cellularity, vasculature, functional, structural, volumetric or metabolism). Nevertheless, these imaging modalities are sensitive to changes provoked by a disease process and can be used to assess evolution and effects of treatment intervention of the disease by visual comparison of images acquired over time. However, the contrast changes in images taken over time may be difficult to detect by traditional qualitative visual assessment, even for the trained professional. Accordingly, a method for providing quantitative information about a disease over a period of time using imaging modalities is needed. Further, a method of providing one or more images of tissue taken over a period of time that is easier to accurately read than known methods of providing and/or comparing images is needed.